Fight!
by outerelf
Summary: Kaito Kid was mad. Tantei-kun skipping his heist?


Kaito Kid couldn't recall a time when he had been more surprised. Tantei-kun **ignoring** his heist note? Understandable if it was because of a murder (not that he liked the idea that his precious tantei-kun too nearby murders but it wasn't like he could steal the shrunken 16-year-old away and expect him to stay put) but because of a **theft**?

Hakuba took a step back from him, as he took a step forward. Whatever the blond detective had expected in response to his statement, this wasn't it. "A theft? He skipped going to **my** heist to go after someone whom had stolen a gem I've already stolen?"

Kid knew he probably should be getting out of here already, after all, Nakamori and his task force were mere rooms away, but still! Shinichi had better have a good reason why he skipped, and the thief that had just stolen the attention away from him had better watch out!

"What do you expect Kid? We're not all available to your beck and call. Surely you must know that."

"Ah, but you see, Tantei-kun not appearing makes my heists so much less interesting." Oh, he had just scored a point! Kaito smirked at the vein throbbing on the usually cool detectives forehead. He pointedly turned away to yawn loudly and stretch his arms above his head.

Hakuba stepped forward to tackle him _rules of the game, can't break the rules_ as Kaito smoothly jumped off the rooftop. A second later the hang glider was smoothly banking away.

Just in time to realize that he had no idea where Tantei-kun was at in that moment. But still, it would be more then easy to find out who held the gem- and at the same time threaten them out of ever appearing in Japan ever again.

----

Lupin the Third, master thief, inventor, etc. was currently enjoying a good laugh on the expense of his good buddy Jigen. Jigen, whom was currently staring at his empty plate with a odd look on his face. Lupin patted his full stomach, "What's the matter?"

"You ate my food, didn't you?"

Lupin blinked. Normally he would've, but he hadn't thins time. Jigen loudly loaded his gun. "No I didn't-"

A full plate of food was placed in front of the two as a unamused voice spoke softly, "My, my, my. Still carrying around the Heart's Star? I'd of thought you'd pawn if off by now."

Both looked up to stare at a white clad man, casually sitting in midair, holding the gem up to the light. "Wh-what the heck!"

A Cheshire cats grin winked at them, as Kaito dropped down to the floor, cloak billowing out impressively behind him. "I came here because you disrupted one of my heists."

"Wait a second, who're you?" Lupin inquired, scratching the side of his head.

"Kaitou Kid, master gentlemen thief." A cocky bow from the waist, but the eyes remained hard as flint behind that monocle. "You're Lupin the third, correct?"

"Ohh-" Lupin grinned, "I was wondering when you were going to come."

"Oh?" Jigen looked at him with that disapproving look, as Kid's posture suddenly grew a bit tenser.

"Conan mentioned that he was going to be late for your heist, when we faced off."

Jigen suddenly remembered as well. "Oh, yeah, he was muttering about how he was going to be late- just before you..."

Jigen trailed off as Kaito brought both hands down on top of the table, his grin becoming three times more deadly. "Go on."

Lupin held up both hands. "He's just unconscious." A slightly nervous laugh forced its way out. "No need to worry! I wouldn't of knocked him out, but he was right next to To-chan, so I had to get them both."

"Oh?" Kaito fumed beneath the poker face. He flicked up the Hearts Star between two fingers, staring at it silently. "You know- I might just let you keep this in exchange for one thing."

"Mmm?" Lupin looked wildly interested.

"Keep away from Tantei- Conan-kun actually. He's my detective! You already have one of your own."

"Ah, but To-chan is hardly as much fun as Conan-kun is. After all, it was him that managed to figure out who I was, even after I disguised myself perfectly. To-chan only caught me at the very end, and by then I was already three steps from escaping. Too easy."

"Oh? So do you perhaps want to battle it out?"

Lupin shook his head, covering a yawn. "Sounds like too much work. Besides which, I'm going to be leaving Japan pretty soon here. He'll be all yours."

That… was surprisingly easy. Kaito smirked as he placed the jewel back into Lupin's hand, and turned away with an expansive shrug. "Of course. Oh, by the way Lupin- I suggest you be careful. Zenigata is in the hotel room right next to you."

A flip of the cloak, a smoke bomb, and Kaito had disappeared into the darkness. Lupin blinked once, twice, before his head hit the table with a groan. "To-chan? Here? I knew that stealing this stupid gem would bring me bad luck-"

The shrill sounds of police whistles began, and Lupin laughed as he bounced to his feet. "C'mon Jigen, let's go!"

* * *

_a/n: I blame this on eating sugar while exhausted. Probably a piece of crap, but hey. Anyways, this was based off of the Special episode where Conan faced off of Lupin the Third. It was a very __**good**__ episode, and I recommend it. (It's about 2 hours long so if you watch it be prepared) Anyways, I saw a comment that was like 'Kaito Kid vs. Lupin 3 would be awesome'. For me it was more of a 'Kaito is going to be disappointed when he finds his favorite Tantei-kun went to another theft, and probably jealous as well'. _


End file.
